


Honeytrap

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: It was hardly their first fight or their first 'I can't do this, Kara' but it was the first time Lee seemed to lift his eyes and look around.





	Honeytrap

She acted no better than she should, aware her image suited her reality.

Kara's entrance into the fleet marked her as a troublemaker. She showed up with a broken nose from her mother's sweet goodbye, a quick temper and a snail's pace ability to trust. There was a hardness in her face that was insubordinate. There was a tip to her shoulders that told people which one had the chip taken out of it. She could press the uniform and stand up straight wearing it, but the illusion wasn't perfect.

Worse yet, they had to teach her and that involved letting her speak. If she'd been a literal angel in every action, they still would have had a disciplinary file for her. She looked like that type. 

Success in a Viper led to success in rank, but of course she would screw up and fall for a student. It was trashy and typical, and again she was the type. The mistake was more tragic, but not unanticipated. Put a good guy in front of her, professing love and tolerance of all her faults, and Kara would balk. She would get drunk and try to frak his brother on the dining room table. Guilty and sure her true colours were bleeding through, she pulled away and Zak upped the stakes. She couldn't wear his ring and call him a crappy pilot. She doomed him, somehow becoming the person other mourners pitied the most. 

It was a relief to be on Galactica. Adama's command wasn't loose, but it wasn't constrictive like she'd thought. The routine took away a lot of choices at a time she wasn't liking her choices in the past. She did the work, played at recreation and tried to appreciate at least a few people. They grew to like her, respect her talent and cut her breaks. No one asked to be her favourite, and no one fell in love with her.

Years later, Kara was sorry the ship was full of such forgiving souls. She would have preferred a more uptight moral stance on cheating. She and Lee had been knocking around long enough someone should had caught them. They weren't in a careful mood together. If they'd substituted bombs for orgasms, the ship would be missing whole decks. 

Again, she did look the type. Her eyes beckoned, not showing the softness of Lee's returned lust. She didn't trust, but she loved, and that made her attitude somehow worse. 

He pushed for more and she made excuses. It was cozy having an off-ship husband to blame. It relieved all sorts of pressure to be functional, to be a human being.

It was hardly their first fight or their first 'I can't do this, Kara' but it was the first time Lee seemed to lift his eyes and look around. He saw other women, and frakking with her had unsealed the hatch that protected his marriage. He could frak around again, with someone else. He could try out anyone who would have him. 

Dee would assume he was with Kara, and had already conceded to that betrayal. The delicate balance was no place to introduce anyone new. Lee would have takers; women perfumed and flattering and easy. Kara had been available, but she took her toll. She asked for costly emotions, diamonds of his jealousy held to his throat. Dee wanted her due as Lee's wife. 

Other women - strangers - wouldn't demand anything except his strong body and his good manners. They would let him wallow in his worst self, and not care when his life crumbled. Lee was not the type to cheat; he just did it to keep their connection.

She wouldn't have it. It was one thing to cheat with her - they had the drag of history - but to just pick a pretty little thing and frak her to get away from his wife and his mistress was cheap. Lee Adama didn't get to stoop this low. Even she wasn't sleeping around with multiple people. She frakked Sam, but he was her husband. That barely counted. 

The signals Lee gave her made it clear she couldn't steal him. He was willing - hot on the trigger - to be taken away. He just needed the signal back and they would be infamous together. Kara wasn't quite so disgraced she was comfortable destroying two marriages at once. She couldn't avoid breaking Lee's heart but she wouldn't do it to his soul.

So she would save his marriage, the backwards way she did everything in her personal life. She'd keep him so well-frakked on her own Lee would be lucky to be able to limp home to Dee's bed. He certainly wouldn't be able to make any stops along the way. 

She caught him by the collar leaving CIC, hauling him into a weapons locker. They were so close to his father the Old Man might catch the hint of a thump or a moan through the walls. Kara let Lee assume it was making love, led him on by his heart of gold. She looked the type, even if he didn't see her clearly.


End file.
